


The Club Cant Handle Us

by Vettelicious



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motocycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vettelicious/pseuds/Vettelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pol and Aleix decide to go out and celebrate after Pol's win at Milano</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club Cant Handle Us

They _had_ to go and celebrate Pol’s win, and even with Aleix’s drive through he still finished well up the field so both were happy. They ended up in some Italian nightclub, full of people who didn’t know who they were or didn’t care; where the air was thick with smell of sweat and alcohol, and the music so loud that it pounded and resonated through their bodies. Pol pulled Aleix onto the dance floor, starting to move and grind to the music, Aleix following suit, soon both lost to the movement and the feeling. 

Pol noticed the two girls first, giggling to each other and moving closer to him and Aleix. They were both pretty, cute even, one with blonde hair and the other with red, but they were pretty much the same as most of the girls, tight dress, tall heels, fake tan, false eyelashes and willing…..too willing, but Pol reasoned that maybe for one night they could provide some fun. He dug Aleix in the ribs and nodded over to the girls. Leaning in close to his brother’s ear he shouted, 

“Fancy some fun tonight bro?” winking mischievously at Aleix. 

Aleix was the more sensible of the two, the one who _took care_ of things, the one who patched Pol up when he got himself into trouble, the one that Pol would look to before the start of each race and the one he would run to at the end. 

Aleix shrugged looking back at his brother, “what you got in mind?” 

“you, me and the girls…….. together.” He pulled back looking at Aleix, a grin spread across his face, eyes wide with excitement. 

“What?!! You mean like the four of us……..together?! 

“Yeah!!” He giggled again, poking Aleix in the ribs again…”It’ll be fun!!” 

If it hadn’t been for the fact the Aleix was now pretty drunk, combined with the fact that all the different bodies on the dance floor seemed to be touching and rubbing up against him making him horny, he would of dismissed the idea and told Pol no, but….well …..What the hell, why not! 

The girls were only too eager to join in, dancing either side of the boys, pushing them together, back against back. Pol could feel Aleix moving and grinding his hips, his arse rubbing and moving against his own, the feeling curiously pleasurable, erotic even. Pol pushed back, increasing the friction, until it was no longer enough, until he wanted more. Giddy from the alcohol, the exhilaration of the win, the throbbing music, he felt strangely _uninhibited_ , wanton and horny as fuck. He turned; pushing himself up against Aleix’s back grinding himself against his body, hands resting on Aleix’s hips. The girl pushed up against his back, her hands wrapping round him and raking down his chest, he felt dizzy, like he was going to explode from the multiple sensations. Aleix turned, facing him, still moving to the music, his arms in the air, pushing and grinding up against his brother, grinning wildly at Pol. 

“Let’s go” Pol shouted, he needed to get out of here, he needed more than this, he was losing control and the urge to take this further was beginning to become overwhelming. Grabbing the girl’s hands they pushed their way out of the club into the cool night air of Misano, grabbing a taxi and heading back to their hotel. 

Laughing and giggling Aleix fumbled with the key card, the blonde haired girl draped around his shoulders, squealing as Pol and the red head tumbled unsteadily into her. The door flung open all four fell ungracefully onto the floor in a heap of limbs. Untangling themselves the girls headed for the bathroom to freshen up whilst the boys headed for the mini bar in the corner of the room. After more alcohol had been consumed and a lot more snogging, groping and clothes being shed the four of them ended up in bed. The boys with their backs to each other, a writhing mass of bodies and limbs. Pol squirmed, edging closer to Aleix, he could feel him moving against his back, feel the burn of his skin when they touched, feel his heat. It was intoxicating, exhilarating, sending shock after shock of pleasure up his spine, and somehow he wanted more of that, more of that flesh, more of that heat than the wriggling female that lay in his arms. Untangling himself he turned to face his brother, his hands cautiously tracing down Aleix’s back, whispering his name. Aleix turned, looking over his shoulder at Pol, eyes curious 

“You ok?” He asked 

Pol nodded, his eyes wide, questioning, somehow pleading with Aleix, for what?…….he didn’t know, he didn’t understand, he just ………wanted, wanted Aleix, wanted him to turn, face him, touch him. Aleix turned towards Pol, their bodies close now, almost touching, raising his hand, fingers gently stroking Pols face. 

“Hey what’s up? Do you want them to go? Do you want to stop?” 

Pol couldn’t answer, the words somehow stuck in his throat, his heart banging so loud, so violently in his chest that he was sure Aleix would hear it. He reached out covering Aleix’s fingers, with his own, eyes never wavering, willing him closer, not knowing what he wanted, only knowing that he needed something, something more than the girl lying next to him, no longer a turn on, no longer exciting only annoying with her soft touches, her mewling voice. Then something changed, somehow a decision was made, a line was crossed and they kissed. Aleix’s lips were soft on his, unsure, tentative, pulling away slightly he looked at Pol, eyes searching, questioning wanting confirmation, agreement that this was ok, that they both wanted this, but the pressure of Pol’s hand on the back of his head, pulling slightly, gently was all he needed. The kiss started slow, tentatively, lips moving gently together, the heat between them building, the tension the desire until the kiss became frantic, tongues exploring, licking, and searching. Hands, gripping tightly, pulling, bodies coming together, legs entwined, moving as one. They were oblivious to anything other than themselves, leaving the girls untouched and well ……..pissed off. 

“Hey!!” The blonde haired girl called, poking Pol in the back, “You boys forgotten about us?” 

The sudden interruption shocked them both, the jolt of reality hitting hard. Aleix pulled away, sitting up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Pol joining him looked flushed, lips swollen and red. Cupping his hand round his mouth he whispered into Aleix’s ear, then sat back, eyes avoiding the two questioning girls. 

“I’m sorry” Aleix said, looking at both girls, “Really I’m so sorry, but I think it would be best if you left. I …..I don’t mean to mess you about, either of you, but …..well….well I think it’s for the best.” 

The girls were mad, pissed off, and very, very vocal about what they thought of the brothers, but in the end picked up their things and left, slamming the door behind them. 

“Fuck!!” said Pol, slumping back down onto the pillows, his hands running through his hair and then down his face, his fingers lingering at his lips, touching them almost reverently. 

“You ok?” Aleix asked, settling down on his side next to Pol. Pol gazed at him; he could still feel the touch of Aleix’s lips, his taste, his warmth. He nodded, reaching out touching Aleix’s lips, eyes full of need still, full of desire. 

“Are you sure?…….Pol …..Pol are you sure you want this?” Aleix was his brother, his older brother, he was always there for him, and always would be, he would always make sure he had everything he needed, everything that pol wanted, always. Pol nodded, he couldn’t explain, he didn’t even want to think what this was, he only knew that the heat, the desire, the lust pooling inside him could only be fulfilled by Aleix, the yearning for his touch, his kiss so overwhelming that nothing else mattered. Aleix pulled the thin sheet back off of Pol, looking at him, his body quivering and shaking, and Aleix thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. He had seen Pol naked before…..well they had both been naked around each other before, neither of them seemed to care much, it was just normal, natural, and somehow in some strange and indecipherable way so was this, it was just them. Aleix traced his fingertips down Pol’s chest, following the lines of his abs, his defined muscle, watching as his fingers elicited goose bumps as they traced over the skin. Pol sighed, his body shifting and jumping to Aleix’s touch, closing his eyes and just _feeling_ the sensation, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him until he could stand it no longer and pulled on Aleix’s arm, bringing him down to lay next to him, facing each other, bodies now tight together. Aleix buried his head in Pol’s neck, as pol gently stroked the back of his head, telling him it was ok, _reassuring_ him, and _urging_ him on. Their bodies were moving together, the fiction of skin on skin a delicious sensation, limbs now entwining, moving ever closer, heat spreading, lust building. Aleix gasped as their cocks finally touched, rubbing together in a gloriously slick way, feeling Pol’s hands grabbing at this ass pulling him in ever closer as he licked and sucked at Aleix’s neck. 

“Fuck!!” Pol gasped, repeating the word over and over, “Aleix, more, more, fuck!” He sounded desperate, totally wrecked. Aleix picked up the pace, reaching down between them to wrap his long fingers around both of their cocks, bringing them together, his hand sliding easily over the skin, moving with firm strokes, thumb playing over the swollen heads, his mind a blur, numbed by the overwhelming pleasure, the desire to rut up against Pol. Their voices becoming desperate, Pol moaning and whispering words full of lust, full of love, soft words that make Aleix want to never stop this, to have this feeling, to keep it, to own it. He cried out Pol’s name as he came hard, his body convulsing and shaking, feeling Pol clutch to him as he jerked and writhed to his own orgasm. 

Pol’s kiss was unexpected as Aleix lay drowning in the feelings that flooded his body, it was soft and full and Aleix couldn’t help but sink into the kiss, sighing gently and holding Pol tight. The edge of the alcohol had worn of some time ago, and now as the endorphins ebbed from his body the reality of what they had just done filtered through his brain, but somehow he didn’t feel bad, he felt no disgust, no regret just an all-encompassing love for his brother, and a desire to keep him safe, to love him and to give him what he wanted, whenever and how often he needed it. Pol snuggled up into his arms, his head resting on Aleix’s shoulder, his arm slung across his belly. He sighed, a small happy contented sound that came from his throat, as he pulled the sheet up around them, and Aleix close to him, safe in the knowledge that together they could do anything, achieve anything, a team an unstoppable force. 


End file.
